A Kai and Misaki Fanfiction
by CoolCaveman
Summary: This story is about Kai and Misaki having a crush on each other but they can't tell each other. The summary sucks. Please write in the reviews of how I can improve in my story.
1. A Kai and Misaki Fanfiction: Chapter 1

**A Kai and Misaki Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1**

It was dark and Kai was alone in a dark and lonely world. He walked for a long time to see if someone was there. He walked until he saw someone. It was Misaki and she looked at Kai and smiled. Kai smiled back at her and walked closer to her. Kai and Misaki was about to hold hands until he heard a gun shot. The bullet hit Misaki and she died. Kai was holding Misaki and was crying that she died.

He suddenly woke up to see if everything that happened was real. But everything was a dream so he was relieved that everything happened in his mind. He got out of his bed and changed and went to get his mail. He only got one letter. It was his driver's license that he was waiting for about 3 months. He got his phone and car keys and went to his garage until Miwa called him.

"Kai didn't you forget?" Miwa asked Kai.

"Forget what" Kai asked Miwa while he is confused.

"The meeting!" Miwa yelled at Kai.

"I'll be right there." Kai told Miwa.

So he got into his car and started it and went to Card Capital. He parked at the parking lot nearby and walked his way to Card Capital.

Kai walked in the shop and saw a lot of kids in the shop while Misaki and Aichi was helping the kids.

"Let's go there too much people here."Kai told Miwa as they left the shop.

So Kai and Miwa got in the car and went to the park.

"I need to tell you something." Kai told Miwa.

"What is it?" Miwa asked Kai.

"That I-I-I l-l-like M-M-Misaki." Kai said in a nervous voice.

"You do!" Miwa yelled in shock.

"Shhhhhh" Kai told Miwa.

"I need your help" Kai told Miwa.

"What will I do?" Miwa asked.

"You can cook right, so I need your cooking lessons." Kai told Miwa.

"I'll teach you everything I know." Miwa said while smiling.

So Kai left and went back to his car while Miwa walked back to Card Capital.

Kai drove all the way to Ren's building and parked his car and went up the elevator all the way to Ren's floor and sat down on thee chair in front of his desk.

"Ren I need to ask you something." Kai said to Ren.

"What do you need?" Ren asked Kai.

"How do you show your feeling to girls." Kai asked him.

"Easy just show that you care for her and stay near her." Ren said while smiling.

"Thanks for the advice Ren" Kai said as he quickly ran out of the building.

Kai went to his car and drove all the way to Card Capital. It was 6:00 P.M and he was going to think that Card Capital was closed.

"Misaki, I forgot to buy some eggs so stay here until I come back." Shin told Misaki.

"Whatever." Misaki said in her bored voice.

Shin got in his van and drove to the grocery store as Kai walked in the shop. He saw Misaki and they smiled to each other. Kai asked a question to Misaki.

"Do you want to have a cardfight, Misaki?" Kai asked.

"That'll be great." Misaki said while smiling at Kai.

They were about to start the cardfight until Misaki's phone rang. It was Shin so Misaki picked up and answered.

"Misaki i'm coming back in 2 minutes."

While Misaki was talking to Shin, Kai took out his phone and staring making a move to Misaki. He went to the washroom and leaving his phone on the cardfight table while the phone number is showing. Misaki looked at Kai phone number and wrote it down so she can call him. Kai walked out of the washroom and took his phone and cards and said I should be going. Misaki said bye and hugged him and was sad after he left. Kai was happy that Misaki hugged him. He hope his plan has worked. So Kai went home and made some noodles and ate them. After he ate he went to watch T.V and wait until Misaki will call him.

Misaki was at home in her room and thinking if she should call Kai. She didn't want to because he doesn't know Misaki has his phone number so she was thinking to call him or don't call him. She asked Assistacat in she should call Kai and Assistacat just meowed. Misaki hesitated to do this at first but she called Kai.

Kai was sitting at his couch waiting for Misaki to call him until his phone rang. It was an unknown number. Kai picked it up and answered. It was Misaki.

"Hi Misaki." Kai said in a soft voice.

"H-Hi Kai." Misaki said in a nervous voice.

"How did you get my number?" Kai asked while smiling.

"You left your phone on your phone number and I copied it so I can talk to you." Misaki said but slowly.

"I left it there so you can call me." Kai said.

"Why?" Misaki asked in an awkward voice.

"No reason" Kai said while sweating.

"Well I have to go." Misaki said.

"Bye Misaki." Kai said.

"Bye Kai." Misaki said in her different tone.

Misaki was siting at her bed and smiling because she got Kai phone number and Kai went to his bed and was thinking about Misaki.


	2. A Kai and Misaki Fanfiction: Chapter 2

**A Kai and Misaki Fanfiction**

**Chapter 2**

This chapter is not complete and I got more to add. I know I can't write.

* * *

Kai was sleeping peacefully until he heard a noise. It was his phone and so he looked to see who called and it was Miwa. Kai picked up the phone and started talking to Miwa.

"Hey Kai, I think you need a wingman." Miwa said.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"You like Misaki so I need to tell you some advice." Miwa explained to Kai.

"Fine you can be my so called wingman." Kai said.

"Yayyyyyy!" Miwa yelled out.

"Anyways what is this so called wingman." Kai asked in his serious voice.

"You don't know what a wingman is." Miwa asked while laughing.

"I don't get involved in relationships." Kai said in his cold voice.

"See you at Card Capital." Miwa said then quickly hanging up.

Miwa was already at Card Capital and Kai walked in. Kai was with his cold smile when he looked at Miwa but when he looked at Misaki he was smiling like he meant it.

Kai walked over to Miwa's table and sat down and Miwa asked Kai to a cardfight. Miwa smiled like he was confident to fight Kai. So they got ready with their decks and said "Stand up the Vanguard!"

Misaki was looking at the match closely and was hoping that Kai will win.

At the end of the match Kai won and Miwa didn't care that he lost because it was part of his plan. Then he went over to Misaki and asked her for a cardfight. She was really surprised that Kai asked her to a cardfight because Kai will usually fight strong cardfighters. Misaki smiled and pulled out her Oracle think tank deck and accepted the cardfight.

This fanfiction will not be updated for a long time because I need more ideas and seeing how to improve it. Read my Grand Theft Auto Vanguard Edition fanfiction that I'm working on.


End file.
